


Leonie

by khanysha



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Italy) RPF, SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Girlfriend, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Sexual Fantasy, Yuri, girls
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanysha/pseuds/khanysha
Summary: Leonie a volte si trovava in difficoltà a descrivere la portata dei sentimenti che sentiva per Sara. Gli sembravano troppo grandi anche solo per essere espressi in pensieri definiti. Ma anche se fosse riuscita a dargli una forma non avrebbe avuto nessuno con cui parlarne; la sua unica vera amica era Sara, e di sicuro a lei non poteva dire quelle cose.





	Leonie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sono tornata con questa “cosa” che probabilmente leggeranno in due, visto che credo di essere l’unica che shippa queste due. Inoltre, non succede nulla ma sono solo seghe mentali di Leonie, quindi non è proprio una cosa avvincente.  
>  Comunque, per i coraggiosi che continueranno: buona lettura!

Leonie a volte si trovava in difficoltà a descrivere la portata dei sentimenti che sentiva per Sara. Gli sembravano troppo grandi anche solo per essere espressi in pensieri definiti. Ma anche se fosse riuscita a dargli una forma non avrebbe avuto nessuno con cui parlarne; la sua unica vera amica era Sara, e di sicuro a lei non poteva dire quelle cose.  
Ripensò a quell'orribile periodo nel quale la sua migliore amica soffriva per Matteo Florenzi, a tutti i pianti che si era fatta abbracciata a lei, sia per causa del ragazzo che a causa della situazione familiare in cui si trovava. Sara, quasi sicuramente, non si era accorta che Leonie soffriva quanto lei, forse anche di più. C'erano momenti in cui, quando vedeva Matteo per i corridori della scuola, voleva afferrarlo e dargli uno schiaffo su quel visetto d'angelo che si ritrovava, oppure dargli un pugno. Voleva urlargli in faccia quanto lo odiava e quanto lui non si meritasse Sara, che lei era infinitamente troppo per lui, e quanto solo lei poteva meritarla davvero, perché era la unica migliore amica ed era l'unica che poteva capirla.   
Leonie non era brava a definire i suoi sentimenti per Sara, ma non era stupida; capiva che andavano ben oltre l'amicizia. Quando pensava a lei in qualche modo i suoi pensieri viravano sempre sul sessuale. In quasi ogni momento della giornata si ritrovava a pensare di baciare Sara sulla bocca, in modo appassionato e dolce al tempo stesso. Sarebbero stati sia baci con la lingua, umidi e rumorosi, che baci a stampo. E poi pensava a tutte le volte che erano state da sole a casa di una delle due: avrebbero potuto buttarsi sul letto e baciarsi, baciarsi e baciarsi ancora, all’infinito. Sarebbero andate oltre. Oltre le magliette, oltre i pantaloni e oltre le mutandine di pizzo bianco che Sara possedeva e che Leonie sapeva essere uno dei suoi paia di mutande preferiti.  
E Leonie si immaginava sempre bravissima a far arrivare all'orgasmo Sara. Avrebbe tolto il velo di innocenza che ricopriva gli occhi della ragazza, sporcandola in maniera irreversibile e fantastica. Pensava alla lingua della sua migliore amica che le passava su tutta la pelle, che le sfiorava le labbra e poi riscendeva giù imperterrita, fino ad arrivare al centro del suo piacere, che a quel punto sarebbe stato bagnato fino all’inverosimile, così Sara avrebbe visto quanto la desiderava.   
Ultimamente però non pensava più a lei a livello solo fisico, come succedeva nei primi tempi quando si ritrovava a rigirarsi sotto le lenzuola la notte. Ultimamente pensava sempre a come sarebbe stato bello svegliarsi ogni mattina di fianco a lei, mentre la luce del mattino inondava il letto dove sarebbero state distese abbracciate strette. A come sarebbe stato dolce se sarebbero andate a vivere insieme dopo il diploma, e a quanto voleva tenerla per mano e salutarla con un bacio, davanti a tutti.  
L’unico desiderio che poteva avverare era svegliarsi nel letto con Sara, stretta a lei, come in quel momento, tornate dopo l’ennesima festa di fine estate. Sara era crollata subito dal sonno, mentre Leonie era rimasta sveglia a pensare. Guardava Sara distesa sul letto, con i vestiti sgualciti e il trucco sbavato (trucco che Leonie trovava assolutamente superfluo sul viso della ragazza); aveva ancora rimasugli del rossetto rosso che si era messa quella sera, anche se ormai non era quasi più visibile.  
Leonie non poté resistere all’impulso e si avvicinò all’amica e la strinse tra le sue braccia, stando attenta a non fare movimenti bruschi che l’avrebbero svegliata. Ogni tanto si concedeva quei piccoli lussi, un contatto reale con lei: abbracci stretti, baci sulle guance, camminate mano nella mano. In fondo erano migliori amiche, sarebbe stato strano se non ci fossero state manifestazioni d’affetto tra di loro. O almeno era quello che si diceva tra sé e sé Leonie, sperando di non risultare troppo evidente agli occhi degli altri.  
……….  
Ad un certo punto della notte forse si addormentò, o forse si appisolò e basta, ma improvvisamente si rese conto che la camera era avvolta dalla luce del mattino. Sara si stava muovendo, staccandosi leggermente dall’abbraccio in cui era imprigionata e coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio, facendo una smorfia che Leonie trovò irresistibile.  
-Buongiorno- disse Sara con una voce così fine che quasi non si sentiva –mi sento una merda. Ieri sera non ci siamo neanche struccate.  
-Naah! Non fai cosi schifo! - rispose Leonie, sorridendole. Automaticamente si sporse verso di lei per pulirle un angolo della bocca dal poco rossetto rimasto (tanto erano amiche, era normale toccare le labbra di una sua amica per toglierle il rossetto) - sembri solo un clown!  
-Grazie eh! - rispose piccata Sara. Alzò le mani sopra la sua testa e afferrò il cuscino sopra di lei, per poi farlo calare direttamente sulla faccia di Leonie, iniziando una lotta di cuscini.  
Ad un punto imprecisato della lotta Leonie si ritrovò sopra di Sara e la lotta di cuscini si trasformò in una gara di solletico. Leonie si strinse all’altra ragazza, per evitare che scappasse mentre muoveva veloce le dita sui suoi fianchi. Probabilmente Leonie si stava approfittando un po’ della situazione, ne era consapevole, non c’era davvero bisogno di spingersi contro Sara così forte, così tanto da sentire il seno che si schiacciava contro di lei. Leonie ogni tanto pensava a come quei contatti rubati a Sara potessero essere considerati malati dalla sua migliore amica, casomai avesse scoperto le sue vere intenzioni, ma era più forte di lei. Anche solo far finta che quei tocchi significassero qualcosa di più rendeva Leonie meno disperata, come se davvero potessero bastargli per essere felice.

**Author's Note:**

> note finali:   
> si lo so, non succede nulla (vi avevo avvertito) e non finisce manco bene! scusate ma mi sento così in questo periodo


End file.
